


In Sync

by maryaun



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryaun/pseuds/maryaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random text message conversations between Holly and Gail. Ideas from my own head and from prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gail and Holly miss each other via text message

**——-// MORNING //——-**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I miss you and your bones._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Is that so?_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Like crazy. Particularly your mandible._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_That they miss your bones or that they miss you like crazy?_  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Both obviously but more “like crazy.”_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_They are all fools because “like crazy” is the only way I could ever possibly miss you._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_I don’t like that you are forever turning me into a humungous puddle of goo. If you ever tell anyone that I enjoy it when you say stuff like this to me I will have to resort to murder and I promise you, it won’t be pretty!_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Duly noted._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_My friends have already accused me of going soft._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_I think you’ve always been soft, you have just always hidden it well._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_What? And now I don’t?_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_…_  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_I have a rep to protect here!_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Well it looks like you are going to have to try harder to hide it you big softie because I don’t plan on going anywhere._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_For the moment._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_So much optimism, you have._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Whatever, Yoda._  
  
 **———// LUNCHTIME //———**  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_I miss you like a cat misses their meerkat._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Goo Peck._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_You’re laughing hysterically at your own joke right now aren’t you?_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_You think you know me so well…_  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_But I’m not wrong am I?_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Nope lol_  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_At least you keep yourself entertained._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_That I do._  
  
 **———// AFTERNOON //———**  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_I miss you more._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Not possible._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Prove it._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Meet me in your office in 10._  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Can’t._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_Why the fuck not?_  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_Because I’m waiting for you in interrogation 3._  
  
 **——-// 20 MINUTES LATER //——-**  
  
 _**Lunchbox:** _  
_You win._  
  
 _**Gail:** _  
_I know, I always win._  
  



	2. Gail & Holly move in together via text message

**\-----// MORNING //-----**

_**Gail:** _  
_I'm cleaning your house._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_As of tonight it will be our house._

_**Gail:** _  
_I've never had an "our house" before._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_With someone you love?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Yes, with someone I love._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I'm sorry I can't be there when the movers arrive with your stuff._

_**Gail:** _  
_That's ok. You can make it up to me later._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I'm down what that._

_**Gail:** _  
_I'm sure you are._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_What time are the movers getting to the frat house?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Around noon. Steve is gonna deal with all my stuff on that end._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh and you have to cook for him sometime as a thank you._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Thank you?_

_**Gail:** _  
_You're very welcome._

**\-----// LUNCHTIME //-----**

_**Gail:** _  
_What's in that closet?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Which closet?_

_**Gail:** _  
_The one off the hallway upstairs? Between the bedrooms. It doesn't seem to open._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Ah. That door is purely decorative._

_**Gail:** _  
_You sure?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Yes, I'm sure._

_**Gail:** _  
_That's really weird babe._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I know. What's the deal with architects these days? Decorative doors?  
_

_**Gail:** _  
_It sounds hollow behind there._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You're not up on your wood knowledge._

_**Gail:** _  
_Not for sometime now._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I knew you were going to say that._

_**Gail:** _  
_It's a dangerous thing reading ones mind._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I do it all the time._

_**Gail:** _  
_It goes both ways you know._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Oh yeah? What am I thinking right now?_

_**Gail:** _  
_You are thinking..._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Brava! That is quite the skill you have!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Shut up! I wasn't finished!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Then you shouldn't split your messages._

_**Gail:** _  
_I was building some suspense.  
_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Okay, well hurry up or I may well explode in anticipation!_

_**Gail:** _  
_What I was going to say was..._

_**Gail:** _  
_You are thinking "I really hope Gail believed me when I said there is nothing behind that closet door."_

_**Gail:** _  
_Hello?_

**\-----// AFTERNOON //-----**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Are you scared?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Of what? That stuff in your secret closet?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_That would be our secret closet. And no, of love. Of moving in with someone you love._

_**Gail:** _  
_Of love? I used to be. Of living with you? Absofuckinfreakin terrified!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You should be. I am a terrible roommate._

_**Gail:** _  
_Maybe we can "roommate" minus the "room" later._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You are such a dork. Not to freak you out some more but generally when a cat and meerkat "mate" usually they are stuck with a screaming meerkitten 9 months later._

_**Gail:** _  
_I don't usually like to correct the nerd (okay I do) but even if it were possible, the screaming meerkitten would be meerkittens (plural) and they would probably arrive in a little over 2 months not 9._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Do you like meerkittens?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I do. Do you?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I do._

_**Gail:** _  
_Maybe we could talk about getting a meerkitten or two in the meerfuture._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I have always liked the thought of adopting meerkittens._

_**Gail:** _  
_Me too._

_**Gail:** _  
_Are you ready to come home to me?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Always. See you shortly._

_**Gail:** _  
_After you pick up pizza._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Yes, after that._

_**Gail:** _  
_And beer._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_OK and beer._

_**Gail:** _  
_And I need a new toothbrush and we are nearly out of toilet paper._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_And so it begins… Fresh meerkitty litter coming up._

_**Gail:** _  
_I fucking love you._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You fucking better, especially after you see what's in my secret closet._

_**Gail:** _  
_Our secret closet._

**\-----// 20 MINUTES LATER //-----**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I forgot to buy you your toothbrush._

_**Gail:** _  
_And so it begins..._


	3. Gail tries to approach Holly about sleeping together via text.

_**Gail:** _   
_Is your head in a book?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_No. Bathtub._

_**Gail:** _   
_Your head is in a bathtub? You are amazingly weird._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Amazingly weird is better than just plain weird I guess. And no, not just my head, all my limbs too.  
_

_**Gail:** _   
_Still removing the remnants of what was once my beautiful hair from your drain?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Your hair is still all kinds of beautiful and I cleaned it out days ago. It was unbelievably gross!_

_**Gail:** _   
_I thought you said my hair was beautiful?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_The hair on your head is. Not a fan of drain hair though._

_**Gail:** _   
_My drain hair is very offended right now._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Haha! Now I am just relaxing in the tub, as one does._

_**Gail:** _   
_I see._

_**Gail:** _   
_So I gather it is full of water and stuff?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_And stuff. That’s generally how a bath works._

_**Gail:** _   
_What kind of stuff?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Lavender stuff._

_**Gail:** _   
_I do like the smell of lavender._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_It’s a bit of an exotic fragrance. Kind of pine-y._

_**Gail:** _   
_It’s also very pretty, like you._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I almost dropped my phone in the water. You really are very sweet._

_**Gail:** _   
_I know. Don’t tell anyone, k?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I won’t. I value my lady parts too much._

_**Gail:** _   
_I was about to say something really dirty then but decided against it._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You may as well have just said it because now I will probably spend all night thinking of all the possibilities._

_**Gail:** _   
_Sorry?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You should be, flirt! Or was that your intention?_

_**Gail:** _   
_No comment. Did you know Lavandula has antiseptic properties?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Lol. It does?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Yes but you would be totally humoring me right now if I went any further with this._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Perhaps, though you are very welcome to tell me more about it._

_**Gail:** _   
_That is the extent of my Lavandula angustifolia knowledge._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That is a pity._

_**Gail:** _   
_Why?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Because I like it when you tell me about stuff._

_**Gail:** _   
_Even the stuff you already know about?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_ESPECIALLY then._

_**Gail:** _   
_Why?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I’d rather not say._

_**Gail:** _   
_This a nerdy-sex thing isn’t it? You just want me for my incredibly sexy and highly knowledgeable brain don’t you, Dr Stewart?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_No comment. So what have you been up to today? Are you at work?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Fine then! I just left The Penny 15 mins ago. My sexy brain couldn’t handle all the stupid shit my friends were saying._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Why? What were they talking about?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Eventually me, then you, then us._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Ah. So you have been fielding some questions then?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Not really. Well, not until tonight at least. They like to tease me and in the worst possible way._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I’m sorry, how so?_

_**Gail:** _   
_They keep saying I’m all “smiley.” Like how gross is that?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Shit! That is awful!_

_**Gail:** _   
_Shut up! It is!_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I know! That is why I said it? Your friends should know better! :D_

_**Gail:** _   
_See? You get it!  
_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_So you left because of the teasing?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Not exactly. It was because Andy ran into the guy she lost her virginity too._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Okay? That makes no sense to me whatsoever._

_**Gail:** _   
_Which then turned into everyone sharing first time stories._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Ah, got it! Bad first time experience?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Actually it was fine. Nice even._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Still, talking about sex can be uncomfortable at the best of times._

_**Gail:** _   
_I’m no prude, I shared, it’s just not this particular “first time” they were wanting to hear about._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Oh._

_**Gail:** _   
_Yes, oh._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_What did you say?_

_**Gail:** _   
_First I told them to fuck off in the nicest possible way._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Of course you did._

_**Gail:** _   
_Then I told them to ask me again in the morning._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_What?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Can I come in?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You’re here? Sure? I will be down in a minute. Make yourself at home._

_**Gail:** _   
_No, I mean can I come in there, with you? I am outside your bathroom door, naked and kinda cold._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That is all kinds of creepy._

_**Gail:** _   
_Sexy creepy?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Very._


	4. Gail finally realises how crazy she is via text message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you aren’t familiar with my text messaging fics[go here](http://weedyart.tumblr.com/rookie+blue+fan+fic), perhaps then this will make more sense.**

**———// 11:10pm // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_Hey bud! We’re bro’s, right?_

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Nope, I’m done. DONE! No! More! Donuts!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Cheesus! I don’t won’t your god damn stupid donuts, ok?_

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Ok, so if you are not hungry, I guess you are drunk?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Nicholas!_

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Gail!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Ok, so I may have had a few. You are such a jerk-face._

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Nice. You’re not in a gutter somewhere are you? Did you need me to pick you up? Where’s Holly?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Aww how sweet! And who the fuck knows? She is probably at the library researching her latest mission._

_**Nicholas:** _  
_So if there is a point to this conversation I would really like for you to get to it. I want to go to bed._

_**Gail:** _  
_Hmmm bed._

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_Goodnight Gail.[[MORE]]_

**———// 11:30pm // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_Do I give off some sort of vibe?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Lo_

_**Gail:** _  
_Lo_

_**Gail:** _  
_Lo_

_**Gail:** _  
_Wake up!!!_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_You are so buying me coffee in the morning._

_**Gail:** _  
_Fine then. Vibe?_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_Gay vibes?_

_**Gail:** _  
_How did I know you would go there?_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_What the hell am I supposed to think? You are being very vague. Just spit it out._

_**Gail:** _  
_Am I some sort of sex god?_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_Come again?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Exactly._

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_You have completely lost me as usual._

_**Gail:** _  
_Is there something about me that screams “sex me” any place, any time?_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_A “sex me” vibe. Lol. Your crazy dial is turned way up tonight, huh?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Just forget it. Douche._

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Wait, you are being serious?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Do you think I want to be asking YOU of all people about this?_

_**Nicholas:** _  
_OK! Hmm… let me think._

_**Nicholas:** _  
_You are very much the sex god and we did tend to be a little adventurous. Remember that one time at the drive-in?_

_**Gail:** _  
_A simple yes or no would have sufficed instead of this little trip down memory lane. :P_

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Sorry, how stupid of me. I hope I didn’t make u hurl in that gutter._

_**Gail:** _  
_I am a little nauseous._

_**Nicholas:** _  
_Great? Glad to be of help. I guess I will go back to bed and try not to think about how my ex-girlfriend despised every intimate moment spent with me. Goodnight Gail._

_**Gail:** _  
_Stop being such a girl._

_**Gail:** _  
_Nick?_

**———// 12:30am // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_I think I preferred that time in the sergeants office. That was hot._

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_You mean evidence lock up?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Ah, yes. Hot. I mean it._

_**Gail:** _  
_2 sugars, right?_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_None. You are all the sugar I could ever possibly handle in one morning._

_**Gail:** _  
_Ew, gross!_

_****Nicholas:** ** _  
_And a burrito from Johno’s._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh buddy, soooo not gonna happen!_

**———// 7:05am // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_I think my girlfriend may be a sexaholic._

_**Traci:** _  
_What a wonderful conversation to start my day with. Say hello to Leo. He is telling me about his afternoon excursion today to the museum (with your girlfriend btw) over a bowl of Cheerios. You are a terrible influence btw, he sprinkled extra sugar over the top of them._  
 _[1 image attached]_

_**Gail:** _  
_Yeah, that’s precious, Traci. So I found this list._

_**Traci:** _  
_Leo says hi by the way._

_**Gail:** _  
_Hi back. Can we focus on the sex list I found in the bottom drawer of Holly’s nightstand last night?_

_**Traci:** _  
_No, we really can’t._

_**Gail:** _  
_But Traci it’s really long and she has crossed off all these places where we have had sex, although there is one she has crossed off which I don’t quite understand but that’s beside the point. My girlfriend is some kind of sex maniac!_

_**Traci:** _  
_He is the cutest child isn’t he? [1 image attached]_

_**Gail:** _  
_Yes, very cute. Nice boogers._

_**Traci:** _  
_Do you remember this?_  
 _[1 image attached]_

_**Gail:** _  
_Of course, Leo’s 9th birthday last year, right? For an icky kids party it was pretty good. Especially the food._

_**Traci:** _  
_Yeah and the memory of walking in on you and Holly in my laundry is one I will never forget._

_**Gail:** _  
_That was pretty funny._

_**Traci:** _  
_You were supposed to be putting candles in his birthday cake._

_**Gail:** _  
_This conversation is over isn’t it?_

_**Traci:** _  
_Pretty much, yeah._

_**Gail:** _  
_Lol. See you soon at work. I’ll bring you coffee._

_**Traci:** _  
_You are too sweet._

_**Gail:** _  
_That does seem to be the general consensus today._

**———// 7:30am // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_Are you coming home soon?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I love it when you call it “home” and yes, I’ll be home in 30. You start your shift at 9, right?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Yes. You fell asleep at your desk again, didn’t you? Babe, you work too hard._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Well if I didn’t work so hard I wouldn’t get opportunities like being a key speaker at a conference at The White House in 3 weeks would I?_  
 _And you are coming with me! How awesome is that?!?!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh god._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Not quite the response I was expecting…_

_**Gail:** _  
_How the hell do you think we could ever possibly have sex in the White House without getting caught?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Huh?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I can only assume you have plans to try and take me on the Resolute desk._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_So this is what one feels like when one goes crazy._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_How the hell did “key speaker at conference” get to me fucking you in the Oval Office?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I found your list._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_My list?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Your “places to sex Gail” list?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I have no idea what you are talking about._

_**Gail:** _  
_Liar! I found the list In the bottom drawer of your nightstand!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Oh._

_**Gail:** _  
_Yes, oh! Wtf? You have crossed White House off the list!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_OMG!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Babe, you know I never want to have sex in public a bathroom, which is all we could probably manage at the White House._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_This is going to be such a great story to horrify the grandkids with someday._

_**Gail:** _  
_What? We have barely spoken about having meerkittens and now we are having grand babies?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Actually I am pretty sure I want to be or will be dead by the time they are old enough to hear this story._

_**Gail:** _  
_Huh?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I will be home shortly. Perhaps then my nympho of a girlfriend can have her way with me in the one place we have yet to do it; my secret closet._

_**Gail:** _  
_Finally! Wait, I am the nympho?_

**———// 8:05am // ———**

_**Gail:** _  
_I have some news._

_**Traci:** _  
_Please tell me you are not in my laundry completing the act?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh ha di ha!_  
 _[1 image attached]_

_**Traci:** _  
_Omg! She finally did it!_

_**Gail:** _  
_You knew?_

_**Traci:** _  
_Well she tells me stuff, minus all the sexcapades. I leave that to you._

_**Gail:** _  
_So you knew about the list then?_

_**Traci:** _  
_The “possible places I can propose to Gail” list?_

_**Gail:** _  
_That would be the one. I am so embarrassed._

_**Traci:** _  
_You should be. It’s incredibly embarrassing. Who do you think told her to write a list in the first place? She was freaking out. She wanted it to be perfect._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh cheesus! and I ruined it for her! She proposed to me in her secret closet at the end of our hallway!_

_**Traci:** _  
_Seems perfect to me. Your relationship basically started in a closet, you know, at Frank and Noelle’s wedding?_

_**Gail:** _  
_The moment that changed everything. I guess it was kinda perfect then._

_**Traci:** _  
_You just had sex in the closet, didn’t you?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Totally._

**—— 9:20am——**

_**Gail:** _  
_I kind of hate you right now. I’m in parade and people won’t stop hugging me._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You’re not the one with giant bruises on her neck!_

_**Gail:** _  
_I already apologised for that. Multiple times if I remember ;)_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_How do I explain wearing a scarf on my neck in the middle of summer to Leo later?_

_**Gail:** _  
_You are going to the museum. Wear two scarves and then tell Leo you brought one for Homo Habilis? An extra tool for him to strangle animals with?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me. I love you so much._

_**Gail:** _  
_I know. Quick question…_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Shoot._

_**Gail:** _  
_Did we ever have sex in the sergeants office?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Only in your dreams, babe._


	5. Gail and Holly discuss dating via text message - Part 1

Set before 4x11.

_**Gail:** _   
_Which would you choose?_   
_[2 images attached]_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I like the composition in the first photograph, but it lacks depth and suffers greatly because of this. I feel like it pulls focus from what I am really supposed to be concentrating on, which I assume is the pair of heels on the subject’s feet and not the half naked lady with a bit of bacon hanging out of her mouth. The second photograph however is much more cohesive, it’s intent more clear despite the terrible way you chose to light it. It is too bright and has unfortunately washed out the subject’s striking complexion. The first photograph sets the right mood; the light reflecting in the mirror has backlit the subject’s shapely legs perfectly._

_**Gail:** _   
_Do you make all your friends feel this way, like you just want to die a rather violent death? Or is it only me you enjoy torturing?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Would you like the long or short answer?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Sometimes I don’t know whether to pull on your hair or just hug you._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That is a bit of a head scratcher._

_**Gail:** _   
_Ass. Just answer my initial question please, and properly this time. I have to leave for work soon._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Am I choosing what I would personally like to see you in or are there other contributing factors to consider, such as, the occasion. Is this an event/function or a date? How much time will you have to spend standing? Heels can do irreparable damage to not only your feet (toe compression, nerve damage etc), but to your joints and lower back. You need to be comfortable. You should even consider soft insoles. And then there is your initial intent? Are you dressed to impress or do you need ones that can quickly be removed? *wink wink*_

_**Gail:** _   
_Jesus._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_The lilac ones. They bring out the colour in your eyes._

_**Gail:** _   
_You could have just opened with that._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_And miss out on my new favourite pastime?_

_**Gail:** _   
_What was your old favourite pastime?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Baking._

_**Gail:** _   
_I can’t believe you would say that to me._


	6. Gail & Holly discuss sexting via text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between 4x11 and 12

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I want to suck on you._

_**Gail:** _  
_I’m flattered, really, but how about we just stick to friendly hand holding for the time being, shall we?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Fuck._

_**Gail:** _  
_Fine, but you should at least buy me dinner first._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_This is so incredibly embarrassing. That message wasn’t meant for you._

_**Gail:** _  
_Embarrassing is quite the understatement. I feel sorry for the intended recipient of that particular message. Why are you sucking on people, Hol? It’s kinda weird, even for you._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Not telling._

_**Gail:** _  
_No no no! You can’t do that! Spill!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I met someone._

_**Gail:** _  
_This “someone” isn’t just another figment of your imagination is she?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Shut up! That was one time. Why do I even bother telling you stuff anyways?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I have no fucking clue! Please, continue with the sucking story, it was getting good._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_My friend Lisa set me up last night with this woman she works with._

_**Gail:** _  
_Please tell me she was a real live woman?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Shut. Up. She was real. She was so beautiful and way out of my league._

_**Gail:** _  
_Don’t say that. In fact, never say that. You should give yourself more credit. I don’t think that there is anyone in this entire world who would be out of your league. If anything, it would be the other way around (except for maybe Angelina Jolie. I think she must be some kind of alien who crash-landed here to make us all feel bad about ourselves.)_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Well, well, well, would you look at that! Gail Sweet Peck is rearing her beautiful head again._

_**Gail:** _  
_She is not. I was stating a simple truth. You were saying?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Hmm. Anyway, I went out for a drink with her last night and about an hour ago, while I was on my lunch break, the woman sexted me._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh god._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I know, right?_

_**Gail:** _  
_And you have been responding with messages like this? I am surprised she is still talking to you._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_What? No. I haven’t actually sent her anything yet because I was too busy accidentally sending them to you._

_**Gail:** _  
_And you should be very thankful for that._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Why?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I want to suck on you? What the hell is that? She is not your favourite 2B pencil!_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_It took me an hour to even pluck up the courage to text that one! Now I am definitely going to ignore her._

_**Gail:** _  
_No, don’t give up._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Well I am obviously terrible at this, and now you are laughing at me, I know it!_

_**Gail:** _  
_Maybe I was for a second. I’m sorry, OK?  Let me help you. What did she sext exactly?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Nope! No way! Not happening! I am going back to my paperwork._

_**Gail:** _  
_Please, Hols? I feel really bad. You have to let me help you._

_**Gail:** _  
_Purdy please? Let me help you suck on her nipple. It’s the least I can do._

_**Gail:** _  
_Press hot; wet, open mouth kisses down from her maxilla to her manubrial notch?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Go. Away._

_**Gail:** _  
_Fine! But if you ever change your mind, know this: I am ready for you. All of you._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_You will be the death of me, Gail Sweet Peck._


	7. Gail & Holly discuss sexting via text message Part 2

**_ Later that day… _ **

**Gail:**  
D Nash is bugging me. She would like to know how far off those DNA results are. Can I get an ETA?

 **Lunchbox:**  
45 minutes, give or take?

 **Gail:**  
Ok, so will that be before or after you push me hard up against your office door and spread my legs apart?

 **Lunchbox:**  
What the hell are you doing?

 **Gail:**  
Good question. I am taking. I am pulling you closer so your body is pressed up against mine, close enough that I can feel your breath on the back of my neck. What are you doing?

 **Lunchbox:**  
Giving apparently lol.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Are we seriously doing this? I mean I appreciate the help but this is going to get weird.

 **Gail:**  
You told her that you wanted to “suck on her.” You need all the help you can get if you ever hope of getting in her pants. You need me, Lunchbox. All of me.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Okay fine. Regale me with your words of sexting wisdom.

 **Gail:**  
Excellent, you are learning that it is much easier to go along with my madness than it is to fight it.

 **Gail:**  
Now tell me how you want to nibble on my ear and you better make me believe it.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I want to nibble on your ear?

 **Gail:**  
You either want to or you don’t.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I want to nibble on your ear as I push you up against the nearest wall.

 **Gail:**  
I love how your lips feel against my skin. I want you closer. Now tell me what you want.

 **Lunchbox:**  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.

 **Gail:**  
Dr. Holly Marigold Stewart are you quoting Bloodhound Gang to me?

 **Lunchbox:**  
That is not my middle name.

 **Gail:**  
You are a highly educated woman with intimate knowledge of the human body, you should be able to tell me in explicit detail of how you want me to quiver under your expert touch, not give me crappy rap lyrics.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Do you have a spare hand?

 **Gail:**  
Yes, now make me quiver.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I want you to take your hand and run it over the swell of my breasts as I press my thigh between your amazing legs. I want to feel you weaken under my touch.

 **Gail:**  
Good. My other hand glides up your cheek to tangle in your hair. You expose your long neck to me and I can’t help but attack that freckle at the base of your jaw, circling it with the tip of my tongue before soothing it leaving my mark so that all know that you are taken.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Oh that feels good.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Wait, I have a freckle on my jaw. You noticed that?

 **Gail:**  
Lunchbox, I am a cop, I notice everything. I even know about your tattoo but that is a discussion for later. Now my hand is sliding up your back under your shirt, my fingers teasing the soft skin just under your bra strap.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Careful I am ticklish there.

 **Gail:**  
Not exactly sexy but good to know.

 **Lunchbox:**  
So now that your hands are in my hair and under my shirt what is next?

 **Gail:**  
What do you want to happen?

 **Lunchbox:**  
I want to kiss you and feel your breath become my own.

 **Gail:**  
Better. Can you feel my tongue teasing your lips?

 **Lunchbox:**  
Yes.

 **Gail:**  
You have to elaborate. How does it feel? What do I taste like?

 **Lunchbox:**  
Soft.

 **Gail:**  
WTF? Can't you be more creative than that?

 **Lunchbox:**  
You try sexting your relatively new and slightly deranged best friend when all you can see in the next room is two dead bodies lying on the slab and your intern elbow deep in guts. Not exactly setting the right mood.

 **Gail:**  
Well Dov and Mary Poppins are basically having sex on top of me right now and you don't see me complaining.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Well at least you have some inspiration to draw from.

 **Gail:**  
Don't be gross. It's like chipmunks are having sex.

 **Gail:**  
Now pull on my hair and stick your tongue in my mouth.

 **Lunchbox:**  
You are so needy.

 **Gail:**  
Tongue! Mouth! Now!

 **Lunchbox:**  
I can feel your warm, wet tongue flicking softly against mine and the sensation instantly radiates down deep between my legs where I am just aching to be touched.

 **Gail:**  
That is more like it. Tell me more.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I love how your hand drifts down my stomach teasing me by drawing lazy circles just above the button of my jeans but I stop you.

 **Gail:**  
Why would you stop me? Things were just getting good.

 **Lunchbox:**  
They are about to get better.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I bring your hand up to my mouth and gently suck your fingers into my mouth as I loosen your utility belt, allowing it to drop to the floor.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Before you can let go of the breath that you have been holding since my tongue swirled over your long strong fingers I unbutton your pants and use your own fingers to slowly drag the zipper down.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Through bated breath, I slowly slip both of our fingers into the heat of your panties.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Gail? You still there?

** _After a few minutes of radio silence..._ **

**Gail:**  
Lunchbox?

 **Lunchbox:**  
Yeah?

 **Gail:**  
I don't think we should see or talk to each other for at least three weeks.

 **Lunchbox:**  
I was thinking the exact same thing only much longer.

 **Gail:**  
Good. We are on the same page then.

 **Lunchbox:**  
But what if we run into each other at a crime scene?

 **Gail:**  
Maybe we should set some ground rules in case that happens?

 **Lunchbox:**  
Like what?

 **Gail:**  
Stand at least 20 feet away from each other at all times.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Yes and never EVER make eye contact.

 **Gail:**  
Basically just act like we don't know each other.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Sounds like a plan which I think we should probably start right now.

 **Gail:**  
Ok. I'll be in my bunk.

** _The next morning..._ **

**Gail:**  
Dr. Stewart, you are very sexy when you are covered in leaves, dirt and bugs and stuff.

 **Lunchbox:**  
???

 **Gail:**  
If you are this meticulous and respectful of leaves and bugs I can only assume you would be an equally attentive lover.

 **Gail:**  
Why Dr. Stewart, are you blushing?

 **Lunchbox:**  
This is sexual harassment.

 **Gail:**  
Probably.

 **Lunchbox:**  
Now if you will please excuse me, I have to go carefully inspect this body and I don't want to inadvertently contaminate the scene because of your sudden urge to suck on my freckle.

 **Gail:**  
Fine, I will behave but you seriously need to find a live girlfriend. You would actually need to breathe for this one.

 **Lunchbox:**  
You really are insane.


	8. Gail and Holly discuss dating via text message - Part 2

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You wanna sit at the cool kids table at lunch today?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Sure, but where will you be sitting?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_And here I was about to share my lunchbox with you!_

_**Gail:** _   
_Meh, I stole Dov’s lunch money anyways._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Most people think it’s a privilege and an honor just to be asked to have a meal with me._

_**Gail:** _   
_Wait up! You’re having meals with other people? You’re ch-eating on me?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I’m not the one going out on a date every other night. You are going on a date tonight, right? You never actually said._

_**Gail:** _   
_Yes. Jealous?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Immeasurably. He is everything I have ever wanted in a woman._

_**Gail:** _   
_You wanna go for me instead? Pretend to be me? I am sure it would work out better for everyone in the long run. Mother included._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I think my lady parts might disagree with you on that._

_**Gail:** _   
_Can’t you and your lady parts take one for the team?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_The team?_

_**Gail:** _   
_My team. The Bitter Disappointments. Recruiting since 1984._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_What position?_

_**Gail:** _   
_All positions. You are the only one on my team._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Honey, that’s not true._

_**Gail:** _   
_It is true. Besides, you are the only person I want on my team._

  
_** 20 minutes later ** _

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_By the way, I despise our team name with every fiber of my being. As vice-captain I vote to change it._

_**Gail:** _   
_To what? The Cold Hearts? The Unworthy Bitches?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_It really upsets me when you say things like this. Do you really think this about yourself?_

_**Gail:** _   
_Sorry, Hol. You’re on a losing team._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_It may not feel like we are winning right now, but we are improving everyday._

_**Gail:** _   
_Maybe you should be captain. We might win more._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_How about co-captains?_

_**Gail:** _   
_What does a co-captain do?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Everything. Except chose your sex clothes._

_**Gail:** _   
_Wicked! So as my co-captain will you go on my date for me then?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Um, nope! If it went anything like my last date with a man, it would be a disaster._

_**Gail:** _   
_Why? What happened?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Other than the fact that he had a penis?_

_**Gail:** _   
_I guess you have a valid point._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_There was this very beautiful waitress._

_**Gail:** _   
_He hit on her right in front of you?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Actually no, I did!_

_**Gail:** _   
_Holly!_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I know! But my date was being an arrogant prick! He was so condescending to her since he was a doctor and she was “just a waitress”._

_**Gail:** _   
_Nerf-herder._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I’ll say. By the way, I totally pulled that night._

_**Gail:** _   
_What? A muscle?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That’s it! I’m done! I am retiring from the team._

_**Gail:** _   
_Don’t! As owner I will offer you more incentives._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I don’t think The Pussy Willows can afford me._

_**Gail:** _   
_The Pussy Willows?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Our new team name. You hate it don’t you?  
_

_**Gail:** _   
_No. What I hate more is that I now talk in sports metaphors.  
_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I am finally rubbing off on you._

_**Gail:** _   
_Only in your dreams.  
_

**TBC**


	9. Gail and Holly discuss dating via text message - Part 3

_**Gail:** _   
_Be honest. How do I look?_   
_[1 image attached]_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I still can’t, in all seriousness, give you an answer until you have removed whatever you are chewing from the side of your mouth, and for me to be honest, I would need to see a picture from the back._

_**Gail:** _   
_Perv. (Also, 15’s vending machines suck.)_   
_[1 image attached]_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Contrary to popular belief, not all lesbians perv on their straight girlfriends. (I really feel for you. I am not at all at home right now eating leftover birthday cake from a work thing today.)_

_**Gail:** _   
_Tell that to the twins. I think they might be your second favourite things to ogle after bones. (Ass.)_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_If this in fact were the truth, the only possible explanation could be that I was studying them for purely scientific reasons. (I will save you some.)_

_**Gail:** _   
_I wonder if I could say that about donuts and get away with it. (I knew there was a reason I liked you.)_   
_[1 image attached]_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_If I am a perv it is only because you are a total flirt and you like the attention. You wouldn’t want to give me the wrong idea now, would you? I might go all Fatal Attraction on that perfect ass of yours. (Here I was thinking you only liked me for my quick wit and charming personality.)_

_**Gail:** _   
_So you like my dress? (I think you flatter yourself too much. Your quick-wittedness is quite average when compared to mine.)_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Meh, I guess, now that it’s properly on you. (Ass.)_

_**Gail:** _   
_I don’t know why I asked your opinion when last week at lunch I could have sworn you were wearing a paper bag._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I was carrying a paper bag. Big difference._

_**Gail:** _   
_Ah. It must have been camouflaged by your grandmother’s baggy brown cardigan._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You’ll be happy to know I have foregone the cardi tonight._

_**Gail:** _   
_For what, sweats? Are you still working on that article? I was going to read what you emailed me earlier, but it will have to wait until bedtime._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_So it can help you go to sleep?_

_**Gail:** _   
_You’d think that, but no, I enjoy reading your work._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_You do? You might be the only one._

_**Gail:** _   
_I highly doubt that, besides I don’t take an active interest for just anyone you know._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Well don’t feel like you have to force yourself._

_**Gail:** _   
_Holly, I don’t._

_**Gail:** _   
_Even if I can’t understand what’s on the page half the time, I like knowing that YOU wrote it. You spend most of your free time writing and researching this stuff and I really admire your dedication._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Not all my spare time. I have been spending some of my time with you._

_**Gail:** _   
_I hope your work isn’t suffering because of it._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I needed the fresh air anyways._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Thank you for saying though. My other friends don’t really take any interest in my work, despite being doctors themselves._

_**Gail:** _   
_Well they are missing out lol_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That’s what I keep telling them._

_**Gail:** _   
_Anyway, dedication is something I also pride myself on. It’s one of the very few things we have in common._

_**Gail:** _   
_Plus, I like to freak everyone out with big nerdy words when we are out patrolling crime scenes._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I’d like to see this._

_**Gail:** _   
_I know you’d appreciate it._

_**Gail:** _   
_Though at the same time I feel like they are judging me, like I it’s just another way for me to get ahead when in actual fact I am just trying to do my job and do it well. Because of you, I have come to realise just how detrimental it can be to a case if we fuck up as first responders. I mean, of course I knew this already but it wouldn’t hurt if all the officers would be reminded once and a while, amirite?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I do not disagree with this statement ;). As for your colleagues, honey, please ignore them. I realise that it can all be very disheartening, but not all of them think like that and those who do must be very insecure. I know the truth and so do you; at least I hope you do._

_**Gail:** _   
_That I’m awesome?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Yes, Officer Awesome._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_[1 image attached]_

_**Gail:** _   
_Those aren’t sweats! I thought you were writing tonight?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_That’s what you assumed I was doing._

_**Gail:** _   
_Sorry. Do you have date too?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Going out to dinner and dancing with a friend._

_**Gail:** _   
_Is “friend” code for something?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_It’s code for “my colleague just broke up with her boyfriend and wants to get drunk.”_

_**Gail:** _   
_I haven’t seen you in a dress before._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_I only have this one dress and I don’t wear it that often. I know I was being silly about your attire earlier, you do look very beautiful btw, but I am a little self-conscious. Will you please be honest and tell me if I look ridiculous?_

_**Gail:** _   
_You want my honest opinion?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Yep. I trust you not to hold back._

_**Gail:** _   
_My mouth is dry._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Well drink some water, you idiot._

_**Gail:** _   
_No, stupid._

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Well you should get that looked at if it happens often._

_**Gail:** _   
_Have you always been this clueless?_

_**Lunchbox:** _   
_Gail, I have an MD. Now back to my question._

_**Gail:** _   
_I already answered your question._

_**Gail:** _   
_Fuck! I am already 15 minutes late. This date is getting off to a great start. Mother will be so pleased._


	10. Grinding

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I must confess, I am a little scared._

_**Gail:** _  
_Are you seriously texting me right now?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Oh good you’re awake._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh you noticed that did you? I wonder why?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I heard noises._

_**Gail:** _  
_Not uncommon around these parts._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Though I can’t hear them anymore._

_**Gail:** _  
_Oh thank god! Can I go back to sleep now?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I guess._

**—-/ 20 minutes later /—-**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Owls are weird._

**—-/ 5 minutes later /—-**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Did you know they can turn their heads 270 degrees? They have double the amount neck vertebrae than humans which allows for this. Bones are amazing don’t you think?  
_

**—-/ 5 minutes after that /—-  
**

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Actually it’s the only way they can change views. Unlike other birds who’s eyes are on the sides of their heads, Owls eyes are forward-facing. Weird huh?_

_**Gail:** _  
_You know what’s weird?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Hmm. I am gonna say me?_

_**Gail:** _  
_Nailed it. Now get in here._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Really? I don’t want to disturb._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Okay, I can hear you laughing. I guess I have done that already._

_**Gail:** _  
_Just hurry up nerd._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Keep your panties on. I am putting more clothes on._

_**Gail:** _  
_Frankly at this point I couldn’t give a flying hoot what you are wearing._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Nice play on words there._

_**Gail:** _  
_I am delirious right now. Obviously sleep deprived._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Should I bring my pillow?_

_**Gail:** _  
_You can share mine._

_**Gail:** _  
_If you want._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Big or little spoon?_

_**Gail:** _  
_I’ll be whatever spoon you want just move already._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Putting on socks._

_**Gail:** _  
_Offer rescinding in 5_

_**Gail:** _  
_4_

_**Gail:** _  
_3_

_**Gail:** _  
_2_

**—-/ The following day /—- _  
_**

_**Gail:** _  
_You have a boney ass. Did you know that?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_And you have wandering hands._

_**Gail:** _  
_So do you. I think we skipped first base and went straight to second.  
_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Actually you went straight to third._

_**Gail:** _  
_Well you are still talking to me at least._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I am sorry if you are a zombie today. It’s just not that often that I go camping._

_**Gail:** _  
_That was actually my first time._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_I hope it lived up to your expectations._

_**Gail:** _  
_As first time goes, I rather enjoyed it._

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Me too. Especially that last part._

_**Gail:** _  
_Murder in the dark?_

_**Lunchbox:** _  
_Sure. That too._


	11. Holly wants to watch a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not texts, just dialogue.

”So what do you wanna watch?”  
  
"I dunno."  
  
”How about… Free Willy?”  
  
"Seriously? Whales?"  
  
"Killer whales."  
  
"…"  
  
"But I thought you liked whales?"  
  
"Sharks, Holly. I like sharks."  
  
"Well, I don’t own Jaws on DVD, so-"  
  
"Who in their right mind doesn’t own Jaws?"  
  
"Um me? It’s too toothy."  
  
"Ssssssh! Gail-shark might hear you!"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot your soft toys come alive at night. What about Alien? I have Alien."  
  
"But do you have Aliens?"  
  
"Um, no, but I do have Resurrection though. We could watch that?"  
  
"Holly, what is wrong with you? Resurrection? Please! I’d rather watch my parents sex tape."  
  
"You are disgusting, Gail. Truly."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"What did you just hide?"  
  
"Nothing! It was nothing."  
  
"Liar! It was Alien Vs Predator wasn’t it?"  
  
"…"  
  
"That’s it! Holly, we’re breaking up!"  
  
"You’re so dramatic. What about Harry Potter? I know for a fact you love those. Harry is like your second favourite nerd who wears glasses."  
  
"I suppose that’s true, but which one?"  
  
"Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Gross. No."  
  
"Um… Half-blood Prince?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, what about Prisoner of Azkaban?"  
  
"Is that the one with the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"No, Azkaban is the one where Sirius escapes from prison and Harry learns that Sirius was his parents best friend and his godfather."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, lets watch Goblet of Fire then."  
  
"Which one is that again?"  
  
"The one with the Triwizard Tournament! What the hell?"  
  
"Oh, then no."  
  
"Dammit! Do you want to watch any of the stupid Potter movies?"  
  
"Hmm… no."  
  
"Fuck me, Gail!"  
  
"Happy to."  
  
"Wow! You are so infuriating sometimes."  
  
"Only sometimes?"  
  
"I really kinda hate you right now."  
  
"Oh really? Like, how much do you hate me?"  
  
"On a scale of one to six? One being The Phantom Menace and six being A New Hope?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"You are Jar Jar."  
  
"Shit, that is pretty bad. But you know what though?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Missa lovin yousa."  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"Missa said missa lovin yousa."  
  
"Gail, did you seriously just tell me you loved me for the first time speaking like Jar Jar Binks?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Gail…"  
  
"More than Gail-shark, Holly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I love you more than Gail-shark."  
  
"Aww, honey. I love you more than Gail-shark too."  
  
"That’s not saying much, Holly. You don’t even like sharks."  
  
"I love you more than bones. How’s that?"  
  
"Better. Now kiss me."  
  
"But what about the mov-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gail-shark is a stuffed toy shark from one of my other fics.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lunchbox:** What the hell were we thinking? I’m too much of an old lady to be staying out past 10:30pm. Are you as tired as I am?

 **Gail:** I think I have gone straight past tired and I’m now in some weird lucid state where I keep saying yes to everything. This day sucks monkey balls.

 **Lunchbox:** Agreed. My intern had to correct me on his name earlier. Apparently he doesn’t like to be called “Hey you with the thing.”

 **Gail:** I dunno, I think it’s rather catchy.

 **Lunchbox:** You would. So yes to everything, eh? I might have to exploit this.

 **Gail:** Like how? (Though I draw the line at washing all your fleece.)

 **Lunchbox** : Bring me all the food.

 **Gail:** You’re my kind of woman.

 **Lunchbox:** Well in that case… (• ε •)

 **Gail:** (¬_¬) Speaking of food, I’m pretty sure I ate a week old donut. I don’t think those green sprinkles were actually sprinkles.

 **Lunchbox:**   Mould spores are actually a natural source of electrolytes.

 **Gail:** Really?

 **Lunchbox:** Lol, no.

 **Gail:** Asshole. I’m delirious, I will believe anything you say right now.

 **Lunchbox:** I’m in love with youand I really want a donut.

 **Gail:** Har har, very funny. **  
**

**Gail:** Hol, you are joking right?

 **Lunchbox:** Of course, I would actually prefer a double cheese burger, hold the tomato.


	13. Holly Sucks at Small Talk

**Lunchbox:**  
I have a question for you.

**Gail:**  
We haven't talked in over a year but sure, knock yourself out.

**Lunchbox:**  
Such a trooper. Here goes: If you could have one superpower what would it be?

**Gail:**  
That's it? That's what you wanted to ask me after all this time? Not, how's work? Are you seeing someone? Murder anyone lately? Do you miss me? Did you ever get that piercing we talked about?

**Lunchbox:**  
I was leading up to all that.

**Gail:**  
You are so weird.

**Lunchbox:**  
So I've been told, but it always meant more coming from you.

**Gail:**  
You can't see my face right now but I'm rolling my eyes.

**Lunchbox:**  
You forget that I know you, you are also blushing and smiling like an idiot.

**Gail:**  
Shut up! Am not.

**Lunchbox:**  
Sure, sure. Back to the question then.

**Gail:**  
Fine. The power to time travel.

**Lunchbox:**  
Interesting. I could have sworn you'd choose something to do with mind manipulation.

**Gail:**  
Why's that?

**Lunchbox:**  
So you can make your friends fetch you things, like donuts.

**Gail:**  
I already do that anyway. Or at least try to. They are far less compliant these days. Well that and I no longer eat donuts.

**Lunchbox:**  
I'm sorry... I think my brain just short-circuited. Really? No donuts?

**Gail:**  
No lol. Still as gullible as ever, I see. You know my grave will read: She Loved Donuts. (Oh and Lunchboxs' boobies)

**Lunchbox:**  
How could I forget that conversation?

**Lunchbox:**  
So what time would you travel to, and why?

**Gail:**  
I can't believe you just made me math. I'd travel back 14 months, 11 days, and roughly 5 hours to tell the woman I love that I loved her. I would tell her that I loved her and that I was sorry. For everything. Then I'd beg her to stay.

**Lunchbox:**  
lol is that all?

**Gail:**  
Yeh, that's the gist of it

**Lunchbox:**  
I imagine you'd be very hard to say no to. This woman you loved was very lucky and obviously a complete idiot for ever leaving in the first place.

**Gail:**  
Love. Present tense.

**Lunchbox:**  
Gail...

**Gail:**  
Lunchbox...

**Lunchbox:**  
I have another question for you.

**Gail:**  
Shoot.

**Lunchbox:**  
Did you really get that piercing?

**Gail:**  
Come visit me and you can find out ;)

**Lunchbox:**  
I'll be there in 6 minutes.

**Gail:**  
Maybe your brain really did short-circuit, I think you meant 6 hours. Or do you have a superpower I don't know about? Oooh do you have a one of those tight fitting costumes too? Because that'd be sexy af.

**Lunchbox:**  
I'm in a hotel around the corner.

**Gail:**  
Shut up, you are not.

**Lunchbox:**  
I beg to differ.

**Gail:**  
Seriously?

**Lunchbox:**  
Seriously. Meet me half way?

**Gail:**  
I'll see you in 3 minutes.

**Lunchbox:**  
Kiss you in 1.5 if we run.

**Gail:**  
Better not, just ate 4 donuts. But you can tell me you love me in 4.5


End file.
